The Hands of the Clock Pass Each Other
The Hands of the Clock Pass Each Other is a track from the Duet Songs ~Happy & Turn!~ character duet CD. It was released June 20, 2018. It is the fourth track on the CD and is sung by Naoyuki Shimozuru and Hikaru Midorikawa, the voice actors for Kyoutarou Shuzenji and Ata Ibusuki respectively. Track Listing # Trust You (Kyoutarou & Ryouma) 4:18 # Days of Eternally Obstinate Rivalry (Taishi & Ichiro) 4:25 # When We Smile the Feeling Is Mutual (Nanao & Taiju) 3:42 # The Hands of the Clock Pass Each Other (Kyoutarou & Ata) 3:42 # Slap! Stick! Pig! Butter! Maasa vs Magozaemon (Maasa & Magozaemon) 4:10 # Trust You (Kyoutarou & Ryouma) (Karaoke) 4:18 # Days of Eternally Obstinate Rivalry (Taishi & Ichiro) (Karaoke) 4:25 # When We Smile the Feeling Is Mutual (Nanao & Taiju) (Karaoke) 3:42 # The Hands of the Clock Pass Each Other (Kyoutarou & Ata) (Karaoke) 3:42 # Slap! Stick! Pig! Butter! Maasa vs Magozaemon (Maasa & Magozaemon) (Karaoke) 4:09 Lyrics Romaji= Both Ikichigai kurikaeshi meguri ai surechigai Hanasezu ni hanasezu ni kono mune ni daku omoi Shuzenji Senaka sae miokurazu akkenaku owatta Ibusuki Nano ni naze meguri au itazura na unmei Shuzenji Kigatsukeba Ibusuki Ano toki ga Shuzenji Hanareteta Ibusuki Yurusenai Shuzenji Isshun ni Ibusuki Omoi midare Both Butsukaru Shuzenji Sorezore ni toki wo Ibusuki Kizande iru no ni Both Hanareta hazu na no ni naze... Both Tokei no hari no you ni wakaretemo Ki ga tsukeba oikaketeru Ibusuki Wakari au Shuzenji Mamonaku Ibusuki Shunkan ni Shuzenji Tourisugi Both Omoi wa todokazu ni kako ni kieta itta Both Ikichigai kurikaeshi meguri ai surechigai Hanasezu ni hanasezu ni kono mune ni daku omoi Ibusuki Kimi wa itsu omoidasu boku wo misuteta koto wo Shuzenji Wasurete ya inai n da kimi wa shiranai dake Ibusuki Shinjireru Shuzenji Kizutsukeru Ibusuki Wake ga nai Shuzenji Wake ga nai Ibusuki Wazuka sae Shuzenji Fureaezu ni Both Kousa suru Ibusuki Kokoro no oku kara Shuzenji Nani ka ga kikoeru Both Na no ni mata me wo sora shite Both Jikan ga dore dake saki ni susun demo Shuzenji Ano ni kara hanarerarenai Shuzenji Ikiba naku Ibusuki Samayoi Shuzenji Mawari Ibusuki Tsudzukeru Both Doko e mo nigerarezu kimi to mata deatta Both Tokei no hari no you ni wakaretemo Ki ga tsukeba oikake teru Shuzenji Wakari au Ibusuki Mamonaku Shuzenji Shunkan ni Ibusuki Tourisugi Both Omoi wa todokanai Itsudemo kimi wo matteiru Both Nando surechigattete mo Ibusuki Youi shita Shuzenji Kotoba wa Ibusuki Kakushi Shuzenji Tsugi e to Both Kyou mo saki nobashi ni shite... Both Ikichigai kurikaeshi meguri ai surechigai Hanasezu ni hanasezu ni kono mune ni daku omoi |-|Kanji= 【二人】行き違い　繰り返し　巡り合い　すれ違い 離せずに　離さずに　この胸に　抱く想い 【修善寺】背中さえ見送らず　あっけなく終わった 【指宿】なのになぜめぐり会う　いたずらな運命 【修善寺】気がつけば　【指宿】あの時が 【修善寺】離れてた　【指宿】許せない 【修善寺】一瞬に　【指宿】想い乱れ 【二人】ぶつかる 【修善寺】それぞれに時を　【指宿】刻んでいるのに 【二人】離れたはずなのになぜ… 【二人】時計の針のように別れても 気がつけば追いかけてる 【指宿】わかり合う　【修善寺】間もなく 【指宿】瞬間に　【修善寺】通り過ぎ 【二人】想いは届かずに　過去に消えていった 【二人】行き違い　繰り返し　巡り合い　すれ違い 離せずに　離さずに　この胸に　抱く想い 【指宿】君はいつ思い出す　僕を見捨てたことを 【修善寺】忘れてやいないんだ　君は知らないだけ 【指宿】信じれる　【修善寺】傷つける 【指宿】わけがない　【修善寺】わけがない 【指宿】わずかさえ　【修善寺】触れ合えずに 【二人】交差する 【指宿】心の奥から　【修善寺】なにかが聞こえる 【二人】なのにまた目をそらして 【二人】時間がどれだけ先に進んでも 【修善寺】あの日から離れられない 【修善寺】行き場なく　【指宿】さまよい 【修善寺】回り　【指宿】続ける 【二人】どこへも逃げられず　君とまた出会った 【二人】時計の針のように別れても 気がつけば追いかけてる 【修善寺】わかり合う　【指宿】間もなく 【修善寺】瞬間に　【指宿】通り過ぎ 【二人】想いは届かない いつでも君を待っている 【二人】何度すれ違ってても 【指宿】用意した　【修善寺】言葉は 【指宿】隠し　【修善寺】次へと 【二人】今日も先延ばしにして… 【二人】行き違い　繰り返し　巡り合い　すれ違い 離せずに　離さずに　この胸に　抱く想い |-|English= Both We pass by one another, over and over, crossing paths without ever meeting Unable to separate, never separating, we keep our feelings in our hearts Kyoutarou I watched your back until it was out of sight, but it was over too soon Ata Why do we meet again, over and over, as if it's idle destiny? Kyoutarou When I became aware Ata at that time Kyoutarou We separated Ata unforgivably Kyoutarou And for an instant Ata my thoughts were in turmoil Both We collided Kyoutarou And every time we met Ata was etched into my mind Both As I expected us to be torn apart Both We separated just like the hands of a clock When I noticed, I chased after you Ata Our meeting was clear Kyoutarou and before long Ata In a single instant Kyoutarou we passed by each other Both My feelings were unable to reach you and disappeared into the past Both We pass by one another, over and over, crossing paths without ever meeting Unable to separate, never separating, we keep our feelings in our hearts Ata Remember the time when you abandoned me Kyoutarou I didn't forget. I just didn't know. Ata Believe that Kyoutarou It hurts Ata There's no way that... Kyoutarou There's no no way that... Ata Without touching Kyoutarou even a little Both Our paths cross Ata From within my heart Kyoutarou I can hear it Both And despite that, I turn my gaze away Both No matter how much time passes by Kyoutarou I can't distance myself from that day Kyoutarou There's nowhere to go. Ata Wandering around. Kyoutarou Again and again Ata we continue to meet. Both There's no escaping another fateful encounter with you Both We separated just like the hands of a clock When I noticed, I chased after you Ata Our meeting was clear Kyoutarou and before long Ata In a single instant Kyoutarou we passed by each other Both My feelings won't reach you I will always be waiting for you Both No matter how much time passes by Ata I carefully prepare Kyoutarou my words Ata Concealed away Kyoutarou Maybe next time Both And I put it off again today Both We pass by one another, over and over, crossing paths without ever meeting Unable to separate, never separating, we keep our feelings in our hearts Category:Music Category:Character Song Category:Duet Category:Album